Cut content in Little Nightmares
This article was created in order to show the content of the game, which was modified or not included in the final version of the game. But since these elements of the game did not make it into the final version, they cannot be mistaken for canon. Original name Little Nightmares In the early stages, the game was called "Hunger", which clearly indicated the Sixth famine, which she experienced throughout the game. But the name was like the title of The Hunger Games book. To avoid confusion, the name was changed to "Little Nightmares." Characters Six Six was originally brought to the Maw as a guest catering worker. Her task was to wash the visitors of the Maw, as evidenced by one of the concept art. This would explain why Six was not terrified of the womb and its inhabitants. According to one of the developers, initially, Six would have one more non-plot death, which was tearing the character into two parts. However, this death seemed too cruel to the developers, so it was not included in the final version of the game. As seen in the Gamescom 2016 demo, Six initially was shown having the ability to whistle in order to attract the attention of nearby characters. File:893436-little-nightmares-windows-screenshot-unlockable-concept-art-1.jpg|Six washed one of the guests. Nomes An early trailer for the Hunger version shows that Nomes originally had a different headgear instead of a cone. It was cylindrical in shape, resembling a barrel. It had two slits for the eyes and a long nose, which made the Nomes resemble the Metrognomes from the canceled game The City of Metronome. Previously, Nomes had a different voice, like a creaky squeak. They were later changed to rumbling. Children There is a concept art depicting sketches of children's models. In total, five children were depicted and only two of them were used. The first unused boy was curly and was dressed in clothes that looked like a prison uniform. The second child, a girl, had long wavy hair and a dress resembling pajamas. The third child, a boy, was dressed in torn pants with his fly open and in a shirt/t-shirt. File:Maxresdefault-1.jpg The Janitor As shown in the trailer for the earlier version of the Hunger game, the Janitor had to chase Six for much longer, appearing in the kitchen and in the guest area. This was supposedly changed for the reason that the character appeared too many times, displacing other enemies into the background. Earlier, the Janitor was supposed to catch Six eating meat with his hands, and not with the help of a cage in which there was a bait. Judging by the concept art, the Janitor's eyes should have been clearly visible before - without sagging skin and bandages. File:Screenshot_2019-08-09-13-24-03.png File:Screenshot_2019-09-04-12-34-59-1.png Creep.png Leeches There are unused animations of the Leeches standing up, running, and even flipping. these were scrapped for unknown reasons, maybe just to make them actual leeches to not confused the player. There animations can be seen here. The Twin Chefs At the early stage of the game, there should have been three chefs, not two, as in the final version. The third chef should have had a broad face, similar to the face of the second, but more swollen from obesity. File:Screenshot_2019-08-05-17-47-31-1-1.png File:Thethirdchef.png Wax Bellman On Gamescom 2016 there was a character named Wax Bellman, who was portrayed by one of the costumed people. Judging by the fact that he was present there he had to play an important role in the game. At Gamescom 2016, the Wax Bellman could be seen observing through a two-way mirror. A similar mirror is found in the bathroom of the Guest Area that Six can break and reveal a hidden room with a single wooden chair. That room may have been used by the Wax Bellman to spy on the guests. Despite the fact that the role of the character did not get onto the game, Wax Bellman appears in Little Nightmares in one of the paintings, as well as in Very Little Nightmares in one of Collectibles. Locations The Prison File:Screenshot_2019-08-09-13-12-11-1.png The Lair File:Screenshot_2019-08-09-13-29-46-1-1.png File:Screenshot_2019-08-09-13-21-29.png File:Screenshot_2019-08-10-00-32-27.png Kitchen As shown at Gamescom 2016, Six had to go into the kitchen through the ventilation that led into the Chef's bedroom. Also, the initial ventilation in the room with the meat grinder was to lead into the premises of the Shoe Monster. As shown in an early trailer, earlier the Janitor was supposed to get into the hall, where the cooks washed the dishes. File:Screenshot 2019-08-09-13-30-06-1-1.png File:Screenshot_2019-08-09-13-22-38.png File:Screenshot_2019-08-10-00-33-17.png Guest Area File:Screenshot_2019-08-09-13-23-46.png File:Screenshot_2019-08-16-18-20-26.png ru:Вырезанный контент в Little Nightmares Category:Little Nightmares